Citizensfortheundead.com/about
ABOUT CURE AND FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS Citizens for Undead Rights & Equality (CURE) is the largest Zombie rights organization in the world. Zombies are infected humans, and treatment is possible. We shine a light on the many areas the living dead face inhumane treatment, suffering and indignity; in laboratories, by local law enforcement and the military, and in the film and video gaming industries. This enslavement of sick is as inexcusable and inconscionable as enslaving and torturing victims of the flu. CURE works through public education, cruelty investigations, Zombie liberation, legislation, special events and protest campaigns. Whether you’re just curious or a complete skeptic, you can use these answers to help clarify your understanding of the Zombie Rights movement. “What do you mean by ‘Zombie rights’?” People who support Zombie rights believe that the living dead share our planet and are not ours to be used for entertainment or experimentation, regardless of their level of decomposition or state of decay – just as living humans are granted right regardless of their intelligence or personal likeability. “If hurting Zombies is wrong, wouldn’t it be illegal?” Legality is no guarantee of morality. Who does and who doesn’t have legal rights is determined merely by the opinions of today’s legislators. The law changes as public opinion or political motivations change, but ethics are not as arbitrary. Child labor, human slavery, and the oppression of women were all legal in the U.S. at one time, but that does not mean that they were ever ethical. “Zombies are not as intelligent or as advanced as humans, so why can’t we use them?” Possessing superior intelligence does not entitle one human to abuse another human, so why should it entitle humans to abuse nonhumans? There are animals who are unquestionably more intelligent, creative, aware, communicative, and able to use language than some humans, as is the case when a chimpanzee is compared to a human infant or a person with a severe developmental disability. Should the more intelligent animals have rights and the less intelligent humans be denied rights? “What rights should Zombies have?” Zombies should have the right to equal consideration of their interests. For instance, a living human has an interest in not having pain inflicted on them unnecessarily, so we’re obliged to respect that rights. Zombies don’t always have the same rights as humans because their interests are not always the same as ours, and because of their inability to articulate their needs. “Zombies don’t always respect our rights, so why should we apply our ideas of morality to them?” A Zombie’s inability to understand and adhere to our rules is as irrelevant as a child’s or as that of a person with a severe developmental disability. Zombies are not always able to choose to change their behaviors, but adult human beings have the intelligence and ability to choose between behaviors that hurt others and behaviors that do not hurt others. When given the choice, it makes sense to choose compassion. “Don’t Zombie Rights groups commit ‘terrorist acts’?” The Zombie rights movement is non-violent. One of the central beliefs shared by most Zombie rights activists is the universal right to exist without persecution. CURE believes in the use of non-violent civil disobedience and does not condone the use of force during protest. “How can you justify spending your time helping Zombies when there are so many people who need help?” Zombies are people too. Category:Citizens for Undead Rights and Equality